


Bend Me; Shake Me

by setos_puppy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves Sean's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me; Shake Me

Sean Cassidy is an ass kind of guy. It's usually the first thing his eyes fall to on a person. Call him shallow if you want, but at least he's honest. But more than anything, Sean has a rather deeply personal, wholly satisfying thing for ass play. Specifically his ass. His first girlfriend at the tender age of sixteen introduced him to the wonders of having things in and around his ass (fingers, cock, toys, tongue, a whole hand...) and he hasn't really looked back since.

The one thing Sean craves for more than anything, the thing he likes to pull out on special occasions, is rimming. Most of his partners won't do it. Fear of hygiene or something. But it seems like Sean found a soul mate or something in Alex because damn, the boy loves it. Loves to do it. Relishes in it. And does it well.

Seriously, Sean's never come alone from rimming before but Alex makes it an art form.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Alex, I can't --”

Sean's splayed out in bed, hands clutched to the posts on the headboard, head flung back uselessly, legs hooked lewdly over Alex's shoulders. They've been at this for days, or months, or years, or merely minutes. He's ready to pop. Alex hums softly, flatting his tongue and giving a long, broad lick across Sean's hole. He's got two fingers hooked inside, curling and pressing lazily. Every so often he'll pause and bite at Sean's cheeks or his thighs.

It's a game they like to play. To see how far Sean can be pushed before he breaks. Before he comes.

Sean's thighs are slick with sweat and saliva and he can't stop shaking. His cock is wet and leaking, twitching full and hard against his belly. He wants to touch it. He wants Alex to touch it. He knows it won't happen. Not yet.

Alex slides his free hand under Sean's hips and prods at him insistently. Sean moves, he slides his shoulders deeper down the bed and arches his hips. Alex slides up, settling on his knees until Sean is practically bent in half. Alex grins, it's lewd and it's dirty and his mouth is wet and red. He scrapes over Sean's hole with his teeth, using just the right amount of pressure, catching just slightly at the rim so Sean shudders and sobs. He works around the edge with his fingers, plunging them in deep, slick with saliva and glistening and making a wet, obscene noise. He licks between them, reaching deep inside Sean with his tongue.

Sean whines. The walls and window shudder as his voice sings against them. The window trembles dangerously and Alex can hear the start of a crack. He smirks against Sean and nuzzles against him, working his tongue deeper with a curl of the muscle, pushing in firmly with his fingers until they're right to the knuckle, massaging against his prostate. Alex noses over the flat plane of skin between Sean's hole and his balls, breathing in the musky smell of boy. He lifts his head just slightly to remove some of the pressure, withdraws his tongue to breathe, before exhaling slowly in an even stream against Sean's body. His muscles clench, shying from the cold and Sean groans.

Alex nuzzles and mouths over Sean's skin. He licks and sucks at his balls. They're high and tight and heavy in warning and he can taste the tang of his pre-come. He scrapes his teeth over Sean's thigh before he draws out his fingers from Sean. Sean makes a breathy noise of protest but Alex hushes him gently. He spreads Sean open with his thumbs and licks across the stretch of the rim and teasingly darts his tongue inside.

Without warning Alex plunges inside, tongue unrelenting, nose pressing hard into Sean's perineum. His hand slides up, shiny wet and wraps around Sean's balls. He squeezes once and tugs. Sean screams. Glass explodes. The room goes dark.

Alex pulls away and draws the back of his hand over his mouth. Sean twitches weakly on the bed and makes a noise like he's dying. Alex watches Sean for a long moment in the dim light of the moonlit sky. He's debauched, spotty with his own come and his face is wrecked. He shivers when there's a cool fall breeze unhindered by their sudden lack of a window. Sean smiles tiredly and reaches at Alex with a trembling hand.

Alex slides easily over Sean's body, straddles Sean's slick, sticky thigh with his own. He always comes when he eats Sean out. It's amazing what Sean reactions bring from him. He kisses Sean lazily and relaxes on the bed. Sean studies him with dark eyes and slides against him, curling easily into his body.

Alex kisses the top of Sean's head and guides him onto his side. He spoons against Sean and lets his eyes close to the sound of Sean's breathing.


End file.
